20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Bounce
Roll Bounce is a 2005 American comedy-drama film written by Norman Vance Jr. and directed by Malcolm D. Lee. The film stars hip hop artist Bow Wow as the leader of a roller skating crew in 1970s Chicago. The film also stars Nick Cannon, Meagan Good, Brandon T. Jackson, Wesley Jonathan, Chi McBride, Kellita Smith, and Jurnee Smollett. The name of the film is derived from the 1979 song "Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll" by Vaughan Mason & Crew. Plot Set in 1978 Chicago, Roll Bounce tells the story of a boy named Xavier (Bow Wow) (nicknamed "X") whose mother has passed, leaving him with his father, Curtis (Chi McBride) and his sister, Sonya (Busisiwe Irvin). After the local roller rink closes down, X and his friends are forced to skate in the ritzy uptown rink "Sweetwater". Tired of being disrespected by the skate rental distributor, Bernard (Nick Cannon), and other skaters at Sweetwater, the group enters a roller disco contest. Their biggest rivals are the 5-year champion, Sweetness (Wesley Jonathan) and his crew, the Sweetwater Rollers. The film centers on X's training for the competition while trying to work through problems with his father and his pretty childhood friend, Naomi (Meagan Good). In the end, it not only comes down to gaining the respect of others, but also learning to respect themselves and giving roller disco their all. Cast * Bow Wow as Xavier 'X' Smith * Chi McBride as Curtis Smith * Mike Epps as Byron * Wesley Jonathan as Sweetness * Kellita Smith as Vivian * Meagan Good as Naomi Phillips * Khleo Thomas as Mixed Mike * Nick Cannon as Bernard * Jurnee Smollett as Tori * Marcus T. Paulk as Boo * Brandon T. Jackson as Junior * Rick Gonzalez as Naps * Busisiwe Irvin as Sonya * Paul Wesley as Troy * Wayne Brady as DJ Johnny * Charlie Murphy as Victor * Darryl McDaniels as D.J. Smooth Dee Reception Roll Bounce received mixed to positive reviews from critics, as it holds a rating of 64% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 90 reviews. Music Soundtrack The soundtrack features Ray J, R. Kelly, Chaka Khan, Beyoncé, Earth, Wind & Fire, Brooke Valentine, Fabolous, Michelle Williams, and Shorty Mack. Roll Bounce: The Album was released on September 20, 2005 by Sanctuary Urban Records Group. ; Other songs in the film include * "Flash Light" - Parliament * "Emotion" - Samantha Sang * "Can You Feel the Force?" - The Real Thing * "Love to Love You Baby" - Donna Summer * "I'll Keep Loving You" - Carl Douglas * "Barracuda" - Heart * "Rock the Boat" - The Hues Corporation * "Baby Hold On" - Eddie Money * "On the Beautiful Blue Danube" - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * "Kung Fu Fighting" - Carl Douglas * "I'm Your Boogie Man" - KC and the Sunshine Band * "Let's Roll" - Chaka Khan * "Easy" - Commodores * "For All We Know" - Donny Hathaway * "Boogie Fever" - The Sylvers * "Pick Up the Pieces" - Average White Band * "Fire" - Ohio Players * "He's the Greatest Dancer" - Sister Sledge * "Baby Come Back" - Player Awards/nominations